Tale of the Royal Sisters
by heysoup
Summary: The tale of Celestia and Luna is not as you know it, they have lived a much more tragic past than anyone has believed...
1. Chapter 1

A navy blue alicorn colt stood in the corridors of his castle. After a while, he started moving towards another location. The room had a faint pink glow, almost like the sunset. He used his magic to open it.

"Hello, Magello." A white alicorn mare greeted the stallion. Sitting around her were their five children.

Magello bent down to the foal's level. "They're so cute." He said. "What shall we name them?

The mare pointed to the first foal, another white horse with a pink, plasma-like mane. "I've named this one Celestia. The blue one is named Luna." The other foal had a dark blue coat, and lighter, shorter blue eyes.

"Celestia and Luna… like the sun and the moon." Magello said.

"They do look like it." The mother, Siria, replied. "The purple one here is named Dusk." Dusk had a purple coat, and a shiny, heliotrope mane that glimmered in the light of the room.

Magello spoke. "The lilac one should be called Selina." Selina had a pale lilac mane, with an even paler lilac coat. She shined like the stars.

"A lovely name, indeed!" Siria said as she bent down to nuzzle her child.

The final foal was quite different from the other four. She had a black coat, and a straggly turquoise mane. Her most prominent feature was her translucent wings.

"Wow, this one looks like a spitting image of Queen Chrysalis." Magello commented, laying down next to it.

"I found that strange to… So I decided to name her Chrysalis, too!" Siria said with a smile.

"Why are we naming her after the enemy?" Magello asked, not so pleased with the name choice.

"Oh, come on. Besides, she looks like a Chrysalis anyway." Siria defended.

"Okay, okay, I will give her that… Hopefully the people of Equestria won't confuse her with the Queen." Magello said.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, silly." Siria playfully nudged Magello in one of his forelegs.

"Ah, Celestia, Luna, Dusk, Selina, Chrysalis." Magello began. "May you ever be safe and guide Equestria from harm."

"I'm going to go put them down to bed, I'm tired, too." Siria gently used her magic to place them in five cribs at the side of the room, tucking their little bodies underneath the fuzzy blankets. "Goodnight, little ones."

The two new parents left the room, knowing that the foals wouldn't cause a ruckus overnight. But the quintuplets were going to have a tragic lifetime, certainly not what Siria and Magello imagined...


	2. Chapter 2- Friendships

**Hi few viewers, here is the next chapter!**

**I accept OC's, just send me a PM wih their info in it and I'll incorporate them into the story!**

**Chapter 2- Friendships**

"Hey! Why the heck do you always do this to me?" Complained Chrysalis, sick and tired of Luna tricking her into doing embarrassing things.

"Psshaw, can't you accept a little prank like that? Do you even have a sense of humor?" Luna laughed, putting a smug look on her face over her victory.

"Yeah, sure, just not if you do it… Oh, I don't know, 27 times?" Chrysalis retorted sarcastically.

Luna responded with a "Whatever."

"Girls, please stop this fighting, you always seem to be getting yourselves into an argument all the time." Selina butted in. "Fighting gets you nowhere."

"Technically it does, it can make the other person shut up." Chrysalis said with a roll of her eyes. Eventually, Selina got tired of telling them what to do, so she broke off and stormed over to Celestia in frustration.

"I see they're giving you problems again." The pink-haired mare said to Selina.

"Yeah, good for you, Tia. Now, please stop playing Mommy and help out or something?" Selina fumed. "I'm sick and tired of having to solve all of their dinky problems."

"Just let them be, they will sort out their problems in good time." Celestia said.

"Ugh, I'm going to my room." Selina stormed down the castle corridor and towards the bed chambers.

Dusk had just gotten back from the kitchen, and saw all of the chaos from a distance. "Poor Selina, don't you think you should have helped her?" She said after Selina had left.

"Trust me, Dusk, these petty arguments always end up solved in the end." Celestia grinned, leaving Dusk a little shaken up by Celestia's mysteriousness.

"Ugh, goodbye, Luna, don't come looking for me!" Chrysalis stormed off in a daze.

"Somedays I think this family is too argumentative." Dusk sighed, and walked off towards the library.

* * *

Later that day, Luna was passing by Chrysalis's door on the way to the observation deck. The door was being pried off by a bunch of thick vines, and various other plants. _What the heck?_ Luna thought, and used her magic to carefully open the door. She cleared a path through the vines, and found a giddy-looking Chrysalis sitting in the middle of the floor. "Chryssy? What in Equestria happened in here? It looks like some sort of mad greenhouse!" Luna stared.

"Well, I was moaning on my bed when I went to water my plant over there. Something must have triggered, because then I started creating this mess of plants all over, and the next thing you know- BOOM! There's my cutie mark." The black pony said very speedily. She lifted up her wings to reveal a cutie mark of a pink, four-petaled flower on a green stem.

Luna stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before saying "Dangit! I guess you won the race…" She ran out of the room, and after several minutes brought the rest of the royal family over.

"Oh, my, my little foaly is growing up!" Siria embraced Chrysalis in an awkward bear hug, and Magello smiled at the sight. The others grimaced at the sight of Chrysalis choking on Siria's arms.

"Okay.. mom.. that's good…" Chrysalis managed to choke out.

"Now I'm kind of afraid to get my cutie mark…" Dusk whispered to Celestia. The white mare chuckled upon hearing this.

"We must have a celebratory feast!" MAgello declared, and Chrysalis sunk to the ground in teenage embarrassment

* * *

Luna was coming back from the restroom, when she ran into an orange pegasus mare. She was at the quintuplets age. Her mane was red and yellow, with blue streaks and white tips at the ends. "Hey! I haven't seen you around! Are you new here?" Luna asked. She always took great notice of knowing the palace servants.

"Well, technically, no…" She responded. "But I just started working in the kitchen a few weeks ago. My mother is a chef."

"Cool! What's your name?" Luna asked.

"I'm Gracefire." The pegasus responded. "How about you?"

"I'm Luna!" The blue alicorn exclaimed.

"As in Princess Luna? It's an honor to meet you!" Gracefire said, going into a bow.

"Nope, don't do that. I always get that treatment, and it makes me feel kind of like I don't need to be hanging around with non-Alicorns. Besides, life isn't fun with four crazy sisters and a mom who accidentally chokes you when hugging you." Luna said as she shoved Gracefire up from the bow.

"Queen Siria bear-hugging? I couldn't imagine that!" Gracefire exclaimed. For a while, the two fillies talked and talked until Luna was called to the feast and Gracefire was called to help serve it.

"See ya later, Gracefire." Luna whispered as she walked towards the dining hall.

"You too, Luna." Gracefire responded. They both smiled at their newfound friendship as they walked away.


End file.
